Christmas With The Crazies
by xYuzuki-Tachiox
Summary: A random Christmas fic, with Yuzuki, Uryu, L, Ryuk, Light, and Spike. Merry Christmas! Read and enjoy the randomness! :D


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or Death Note for that matter. Or anything else.

Yuzuki's Notes: Merry Christmas! Hope yours is filled with happiness and loads of presents! Here's one present just for you guys!

* * *

**Christmas With The Crazies **

**

* * *

**

Yuzuki groaned, leaning her head into the chimney. "WHERE THE FREAK ARE YOU SANTA?" she yelled up the chimney. Uryu sighed.

"It's only 5 o'clock in the after noon...Zuki-chan. And Santa doesn't exist!"

"Says you!" Yuzuki stuck out her tongue childishly, and straightened out her Santa hat. "Uryu-kun a non-believer! Shun! Shun...!" She said wiggling as she said those words. Uryu sighed. _'Damn you, Charlie the Unicorn...'_

Soon the sound of the door bell rang. Yuzuki cheered "YAY!" and sped to the front door.

"Ryukie-san! Light-san! L-kun!" she cheered happily.

Ryuk raised a hand. "Yo! Zuki-chan!"

Light sighed. "Hi..." He didn't want to be here.

L nodded. "Nice to see you again...Yuzuki-Chan..." L said. They each wore Santa hats on their heads. Light's was pushed back behind his head, Ryuk's standing straight up because of his spiky hair, and L 's hung over his face.

She let them in, and Uryu looked dumbfounded. "Zuki-chan...who are those people?"

"Huh? They're my friends!"

Light sighed. "I'm your enemy one day and now I'm at your house...great..."

She threw charcoal at his face. His face painted with black powder. He sighed. Sighing was something he did often around crazy people. Take Misa for example.

"Zuki-chan? What is that thing?" Uryu shouted and pointed at Ryuk.

"Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to point?" Ryuk said.

Yuzuki nodded. "Yeah! Don't make fun of Ryukie just because of his appearance!"

"B-But what the hell is he?" Uryu said quivering a bit. Ryuk was scary...

"I'm a Shini-" Yuzuki popped in front of Ryuk happily.

"He's my puppy!" Yuzuki shouted happily.

Ryuk looked dumbfounded, along with the others in the room.

"But anyways..." Yuzuki grinned. "Let's wait for Santa, and let's go caroling!"

Light sighed. "Santa doesn't exist..." Light said. Yuzuki slapped him upside the head. "SHUN~!"

Light looked at Uryu. "How do you put up with her?"

Uryu just shrugged.

* * *

"Okay~!" Yuzuki sang happily. "First house!"

"Go on, Yagami-kun. You are good singer." L said, with Yuzuki at his side, as they pushed him up to the doorway.

Light shook his head. "Am not! Who told you that lie anyways?"

Ryuk snickered in the background.

Uryu sighed with a look that said:_ 'I'm being held here against my will by Yuzuki.'_

"Alright, Light-kun!" Yuzuki said. "Sing away!"

Light sighed, and cleared his throat.

"_I'll rule the world,_

_And everyone!_

_You will bow down to me!"(Thank you Plankton from Spongebob for making this.)  
_

He sang the tune for 'Joy to the world', but he couldn't contain his laughter and threw his head back and laughed manically.

"Muahahahaha!"

"It's now 6%..." L murmured to himself.

"SHUT UP YOU JERK!" Spike Spiegal came out of the home with his pistol in hand and blasted bullets at Light's feet. Light dodged them all, screeching at the top of his lungs, finally Spike ran out of bullets, and was about to reload, but Light looked at him.

"Sir, you...just can't shoot me like that!"

"It's not sir...its Spike, Spike Spiegal."The green haired man said with a smirk.

Light smirked inwardly._ 'Oh really? I'll remember that.'_

Spike cocked his gun and pointed it at Light's head. "Now then..." then noticed Yuzuki. "Eh? You! I know you! You're that crazy girl who stole the last of the food on the Bebop!"

Yuzuki sweat dropped. "You still remember that then...?"

Uryu looked at her. "Where was I when this happened?"

Yuzuki put her hands up in defense. "I...um...in the bathroom?"

Grabbing Yuzuki by her ear, Uryu dragged her home. "That's a big no, no!"

Making a hurt face, yuzuki cried, "I'm sorry! I won't do it agian!"

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Up above in the sky the sound of a fat man, and deer (what ever soudn they make) were heard through out the city. Uryu looked up and his mouth a gape.

Yuzuki pointed at the sky, "See? I told you!"

"Hey Santa-sama!" Yuzuki shouted up into the sky.

Distracted, the reindeer flew towards Yuzuki and Uryu. Sanata grabbed the ropes trying to slow his reindeer down, but did not succeed.

Uryu and Yuzuki scattered, and Ryuk, L and Light did as well.

Spike shot off bullets into the air, shooting a random elf who feel to the snowy ground. "Hmm...who wants to see what elf tastes like?"

"Runnnnnnn!" Uryu shouted, and the reindeer made their way towards Light Yagami.

Did I mention that reindeer like black notebooks? I didn't?

Oh.

**BAM!**

Lights arm twitched, and he screamed as reindeer, a fat man on a sleigh, the weight of them all was on top of him.

L looked at the scene a light chuckle escaping his lips. "Yagami got ran over by a reindeer..."

And worse? One of the reindeers had a bad stomach today...

**PLOP!**

A stench flowed through the air, and Ryuk covered his scrunched up nose with his lanky hands. "Ew...now that's some present, eh?"

Yuzuki then without a concern for Light, Yuzuki jumped onto the sleigh adding more weight on poor (not) Light.

"SANTA-SAMA!" she said, giving a hug to the fat man in the red suit.

"Ho! Yuzuki-chan! You've been good this year!" he passed her a present from his red velvet sack. Screeching in delight Yuzuki jumped up and down on the sleigh, still not having a single concern for Light.

Laughing happily, Santa then passed gifts to everyone, Excluding Light who was surprisingly not dead.

After receiving presents, Santa said it was time for him to go. Sad, the gang watched as Santa flew into the air, completely ignoring Light who lay crumbled and twitching on the snowy ground.

"Hmm...who wants fresh cooked elf?" Spike called out holding a dead elf over his shoulder.

"Me!" Yuzuki shouted, and brought everyone into Spike's house.

L stood over Light and then pointed at him saying,

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**-The End.**

Review. Merry Early Christmas! :D Hope you don't end up like Light! :D


End file.
